


Inappropriate Gifts

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Every year somebody buys Gackt a gift that ends up frustrating Kami but this year things are going to be different.





	Inappropriate Gifts

            Gackt's birthday was coming up and Kami was worried about the gifts his friends would buy for his lover. The last few years had proved that musicians couldn't always be trusted to buy appropriate presents.

            It had started three years ago when Yuki had bought Gackt a copy of the Kama Sutra, which Gackt had loved just a little too much. Declaring it was his birthday and he could do what he wanted, he got Kami to help him work his way through the book until Kami had begged for no more. That night Gackt had stormed off upset with Kami for being unable to keep up and the next morning Kami could barely walk. It was probably the lowest point of their relationship but they worked their way through it, and later the whole book at a more relaxed pace.

            Two years ago, Mana had bought Gackt some DVD's of vampire films. Gackt had watched them all in one night and becoming inspired, he convinced Kami to dress as a beautiful maiden who then got attacked by a vampire, Gackt, and raped. That night Gackt had actually tasted Kami's blood and, though he didn't like it, Kami had been just a little bit freaked out by how serious Gackt took the whole thing.

            Last year Közi had decided it would be funny to buy Gackt sex toys and bondage gear. Kami knew it was a deliberate attempt to carry on a pattern and later he corned Közi to complain. It was too late though and that night Kami found himself gagged and tied up, as Gackt played with the new toys like some kind of sexed crazed pervert.

            This year Kami was determined things would be different and so before any presents were given to his lover, he checked them out for their suitability. It wasn't that he was trying to avoid sex with Gackt, just he wanted to control the quantity and avoid anything that put him in uncomfortable positions.

 

            “I got him a shirt,” Mana informed Kami simply. “I designed it myself.”

            “Is it vampire related?” Kami questioned.

            “No. A bit Gothic maybe but it doesn't suggest vampire.” Mana replied and Kami passed the present as acceptable.

            “Yu~ki?” He asked, knowing the bassist was going to be difficult, he always was.

            “Gay porn.” Yu~ki replied.

            “No good, get something else.” Kami replied, glaring at the bassist who should have known better.

            “I'm joking!” Yu~ki reassured Kami. “I got him some rare Gundam merchandise.”

            “Is it innocent?” Kami asked.

            “Would Gackt even see it, if it wasn't?” Yu~ki asked and Kami gave him a warning look before moving onto Közi.

            “You better not be stirring things again.” Kami warned.

            “Like I’d dare. You were so scary last year! I didn't even know you had it in you!” Közi replied. “I bought him a silver and onyx ring. He'll like it.”

            “Thank god,” Kami replied, with a relieved smile. “This year might actually prove fun for me as well.”

            “What did you buy Gackt?” Közi asked but the drummer refused to answer.

 

            It was the night of Gackt's birthday and with the party over Gackt, predictably, took Kami home with him. The drummer was smug today, as he knew there was no presents that would encourage Gackt to think of crazy sex acts. Happily, he watched Gackt open his presents preparing two glasses of champagne whilst his lover was busy.

            Reaching Kami's present, which he always saved for last, Gackt pulled open the red paper to find a brand new camera inside. It was the exact camera he had been admiring a few weeks before and he knew he had more than hinted he wanted it for his birthday. His gratitude was in the smile he gave his lover and the quick kiss of thanks.

            “I got you something else as well. I wanted to surprise you, as well as get you what you wanted.” Kami explained, holding out a second thin square present.

            “Some kind of book?” Gackt guessed, opening the present to find it was an empty photo album. “To fill with pictures of us?”

            “That's the idea.” Kami replied smiling. He'd got through the gifts with nothing that would leave mental scars. Even Gackt couldn't be inspired by such presents.

            “You know, I have an idea,” Gackt announced. “Remember the other year when Yu~ki gave me the Kama Sutra? Let's try to make this album our own version, with us in the various positions.”

            “Do you have to make everything into sex?” Kami demanded, losing his temper. How could such innocent presents turn Gackt into a horny monster?

            “Have I done something wrong?” Gackt asked. “It's my birthday, I thought you'd be eager to make me happy.”

            “Every year you do this,” Kami complained. “You use your birthday to get me into uncomfortable or humiliating positions, which you know wouldn't happen at any other time of year!”

            “Kami please,” Gackt begged. “You make it sound like you don't want sex with me.”

            “I don't want to play your games,” Kami responded. “I want to make love to you and cherish you with kisses. I want to hold you in my arms and whisper sweet things into your ear. I don't want you to use your birthday to take advantage of me.”

            “Why didn't you speak up?” Gackt asked. “Is it because of that first year? I said I was sorry. I was young and foolish. We'd had so much sex and I wanted more but I have control of my hormones and temper now. If you weren't happy, you could have spoken up.”

            “I didn't want to ruin your birthday,” Kami replied. “I thought that if I made everyone get you innocent presents you'd behave, but even that didn't work.”

            “You... Oh Kami!” Gackt exclaimed, hugging his lover close. “It's got nothing to do with the presents. I want sex with you on my birthday because it's you. There is no such thing as an innocent present when I'm around. You should know that. But you know what, I think I’ve thought of a sex game that I'm without a doubt you'll enjoy. If you're still willing to even have sex with me.”

            “Don't be stupid, you know I’ll have sex with you on your birthday!” Kami scolded. “That wasn't the problem.”

            “Right, the game is 'Kami chooses the kink'.” Gackt announced with a proud smile.

            “I think I might like this game,” Kami responded with a smile. “I want something romantic and filled with love but still fun. Perhaps some kind of role play that doesn't involve you drinking my blood?”

            “But I don't like role play very much.” Gackt decided after a moments thought.

            “You wanted to role play a vampire the other year!” Kami reminded him.

            “Yeah, but that's myself as a vampire.” Gackt rationalised, his words only really making sense to himself.

            “Well there's food play.” Kami tried.

            “Unnecessary calories.” Gackt responded instantly.

            “You don't have to eat the food.” Kami pointed out but that wasn't good enough for Gackt.

            “And let you get fat? I don't think so,” Gackt retorted. “Not that I’d dump you for getting fat, just, I want you thin.”

            “Bondage?” Kami suggested.

            “No, that's too normal for us.” Gackt replied, rejecting the idea.

            “If you want me to suggest threesome, you can go and have one with your left and your right hands.” Kami announced firmly.

            “Fair enough, but not what I want you to suggest.” Gackt replied easily.

            “Well what do you want me to suggest?” Kami demanded, getting annoyed at Gackt's quick rejections of anything he suggested.

            “If I told you what to suggest, then it isn't 'Let Kami choose the kink' sex now is it?” Gackt replied, frustrating Kami even more.

            “What about,” Kami began before he smiled as an idea came to him. “Leather?”

            “I'm listening.” Gackt replied happily. Now this he liked the sound off.

            “Well, you could wear those new leather trousers you bought last week and... You arranged this! Didn't you?” Kami demanded.

            “What?” Gackt asked innocently.

            “Somebody told you that I was getting upset!” Kami accused. “You played me into picking the one fetish you'd already selected yourself!”

            “Hey! You suggested leather by your own free will!” Gackt declared. “Just because I have a pair of stupidly tight leather trousers that I’ve never worn, doesn’t mean I set this up!”

            “Of course. And if I looked they won’t be hanging up, right at the front of your closet with the tags already cut off.” Kami remarked, with a less than impressed look.

            “They’re not. They’re in the bathroom with a leather collar,” Gackt remarked. “Fine, Yu~ki told me, so go be mad at him.”

            “Oh no,” Kami replied. “Go get changed, you’re the one I'm going to punish.”

            “Am I now?” Gackt asked with a grin, as he went to get changed with a self-satisfied smile. He had played that hand well, even though it wasn't the best and the game still wasn't over. He was going to make this a night of wild passionate sex but this year there would be one difference, he'd make sure Kami enjoyed it too.

 


End file.
